Oddly Enough
by Cee W
Summary: A lolita type, anti-social girl is friends with the notorious Haruhi. What will the Host Club make of this girl? Will they make her, or will they break her? Kyoya x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Oddly Enough _

An OHSHC Fiction

Hanaritoria glanced through the gates of the school, waiting for her friend to emerge from the scary school. Yes, scary. Hanaritoria was just as rich as the rest of them, just not directly. Still, the school full of the wealthy kind scared her immensely, and she wouldn't have even gone within seven miles of the building if she didn't have plans with her friend Haruhi today.

Hanaritoria and Haruhi met purely by chance one day at the market. Hana had been out with her brother, grocery shopping – No matter how much she didn't want to leave the comforting, and rather dark, atmosphere of their home. In the middle of her fussing, Haruhi had bumped into her. And so the two became friends, through a few more series of events – Of course including her over-enthusiastic brother, Geruji.

She caught herself smiling at this memory as Haruhi walked through the gates, looking a bit distressed... And being accompanied by a group of men. Her expression widened, and thus was her first encounter with the Host Club of Ouran Academy.

* * *

I could feel my eyes widening, and the grip on my parasol was faltering. Why was Haru-chi with boys? We have plans today... Peering out through my designer sunglasses, which were the stylish rectangles of normal glasses nowadays, I watched, hoping Haruhi would take notice of me. She had to, right? Who else would dress the way I did, in that gothic sugar-sweet lolita style I had taken upon? How could she miss me?

And as I was fussing over that possibility, she did notice me.

"Hanaritoria! Ah, Koro-chan!" She called, and the group around her snapped their attention to me. Shying back a little, I nodded to Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry, but these idiots decided that they wanted to drag me around today. Don't worry, I'll be with you in a minute." She flashed me a small, turned around, and promptly started screaming at her friends. I'd never heard about them, but I had to assume.

"I told you idiots, I have plans today! And no, she can not come with us! Just let me be for once, would you?" Her voice drifted around, she was really shouting at them. A blonde one seemed to be trying to coax her, but I knew she'd have nothing of it. She was my Knight, except, well... In girl form.

While focusing on their argument, I certainly didn't notice the boy who had decided to approach me.

"Hana-chan? Hi! I'm Mistkuni Haninozouka! You can call me Hani, though!" He giggled, which I count as a pause, and then continued to introduce the giant behind him. "And this is Takashi Morinozouka. You can call him Mori!" I blinked, terrified. Why did this boy approach me? And why was he so forward?

I stuttered for a bit, looking behind them to see if Haruhi had made any progress. She had, thankfully... Though I couldn't tell whether it was to apologize to me for not being able to accompany me today, or whether she would in fact. Whichever it was, she happened to look over at that exact moment, and catch me in my situation. With a slightly panicked expression, Haruhi rushed over to my side.

"Hani-sempai!" She exclaimed, pushing me back a little bit. I was starting to tear up; I am such a wimp...

"I'm sorry, but Koro-chan is terrified of people she doesn't know. I... We've got to go now. Bye, guys." And so, Haruhi grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from the school. I tightened my grip on the parasol, slightly furious that I couldn't wipe away the tears that were streaming from my face. It was embarrassing, tearing up like this just at the sight of people paying attention to me. It was completely understandable, though. I'm a freak, right?

"I'm so, so sorry Hanaritoria! I tried explaining to them that I already had plans for this weekend, but they're pompous rich guys who think they can just drag me around, and... Ugh!" She ended her apology, fuming. I rested the parasol on my shoulder for a moment, freeing up my hand to pat her on the arm.

"It's okay, Haruhi-chan. I understand. I should expect that you have new friends." Haruhi turned to smile at me, as I picked up my parasol again. My voice wasn't as sickly sweet as you might think from my appearance; Not like that Mitskuni's voice at all. Mine was just that of an average girl's... Just a bit quieter, but that's just from my shy nature. If I talked more, I'd be louder.

"Oh, Hanaritoria. Would you mind if we stopped by my house today? Dad wants to see you, and I might have promised him without your permission..." Her expression turned into the start of another apology, but I interjected quickly with a smile.

"That's quite fine. Though, Haruhi, why don't you tell me about these new friends of yours? I like hearing stories." The aspect of stories came from the fact that Haruhi didn't just make friends... There was always a story behind it, just as there was between the two of them. And they were interesting, because that's just the kind of person that she is.

"Well, they're not really friends, Koro-chan... I'm more of their slave." And with that, she delved into the story of how the Host Club members came to be her friends. No matter how much she denied it, they were definitely her friends by now. She'd only been going to the school for what, almost a year? Probably a bit less, but still.

With our arms linked at the elbow, she spoke of her first encounter with them. How she had only been looking for a place to study in that noisy school, and had stumbled into the club room – Music Room Three – and come face to face with the "handsome" boys. And how they had been the ones to mistake her for a male, and of course, the catch to the story: How she'd broken a valuable vase, and been practically enslaved to the boys. I had to say something, at this point.

"Oh, my poor Haruhi! That sounds awful... But you should have come to me, if you were so distressed. I could have bailed you out!" I pulled a bit of whining into my speech, because I knew she'd turn right back around and throw my offer right back into my face. Though, not as rudely as I make it sound.

"Koro-chan, you know I could never do that to you. It was my own problem; I needed to, and will continue to, fix my own problems. You don't need to worry about me... Just continue being creepily cute, okay? Ranka will just adore you, by the way. You've grown a bit sit he last saw you, I imagine... You're taller than I am now, Koro-chan." She smiled, and I laughed. Truly, laughed.

"My. This should be interesting... Poor Ranka. Deprived of a daughter as girly as I am meant to be!" And so we laughed together at this, in the little stretch of time it took to get back to her house.

By the time I was through the apartment door and peeling off my heels, Haruhi was already preparing tea and a snack. I pranced into their kitchen, giggling at Haruhi's behavior. She knew I didn't require anything when coming over, but yet she still provided everything. This is why I liked her; there was no need to ask, Haruhi extended kindness on her own free will.

"Really, Haruhi-chan. I tell you every time... Just tea is fine. It isn't like I starve between lunch time and now." My smile faltered a bit, but I plastered it back on my face, and added a laugh for effect. Haruhi shot me a look in between setting out some cookies.

"Shush, you. Just go sit out in the living room; I'll bring this out, and Dad _should_ be home soon." Giggling, I set off for their living room. I took a seat tentatively, trying to figure out where I could be, without messing up the two's order of things. It had certainly been a long time since I'd been over, just like Haruhi said. A few months, probably. I wanted to come over, but, there was no way to... There was a lot of fighting going on at that time between my family. It really wasn't my fault...

Lost in my little argument, I had no idea that Haruhi had stepped into the room recently – Or, that before she'd had a chance to grab my attention, there had been a racket at the door. When I did notice, though, I was overhearing a bit of a conversation.

"You guys can't just do what you want!" Haruhi hissed. She said a few more things, but I couldn't hear between the walls. I shifted to sit on the edge of my chair, straining to hear whom she was talking to, and what about it. It was in vain, though. I couldn't hear anything else. It was all hushed voices and no noise otherwise. For a few seconds, I debated just sitting back and waiting for Haruhi just to return. But, unfortunately, I have an insatiable curious side – And of course, I was compelled to get up and peek around the corner, into the hallway that lead into their apartment. Only a peek, right? I just want to know who's here, whether I know them or not.

But of course, I hesitated too long. A cluster of voices invaded my sense, people piling into Haruhi's apartment. From what I could tell, Ranka had arrived home and just shoved everyone inside. Oh yes, he certainly is a wonderful person.

I picked up a glass of tea, and sipped it precariously. I really don't like tea normally, but I have always figured that its worth drinking if Haruhi took the time to make it. I simply watch as the boys Haruhi had been with earlier file in and take seats around the room, not even noticing me. It's great, being invisible. But, it won't last. Especially paired with the fact that I am here upon Ranka's request. He jumped in joy, finally noticing that I'm here.

"Oh, Hanari-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" He exclaimed, making his way through the crowded room to encase me in a fatherly hug. I don't return the gesture, nor am I expected to.

"Hello, Ranka. It's very nice to see you as well," I add a smile smile, knowing he thinks I'm the cutest person in the world when I do that. Ranka squeeled a bit, and then went to sit down. Everyone but Haruhi is now staring at me. I sit down, and close my eyes behind the sunglasses. I work well with the theory that if I cannot see them, they cannot see me.

"Haruhi!" Ranks exclaims, breaking the silence. "Did you introduce the Host Club to our dear Hanaritoria yet?" He questioned. I peek at Haruhi, who looks like she wants to facepalm. It's understandable.

"No, Dad, I did not. I didn't really expect them to show up when I CLEARLY told them that _I have plans!_" She's certainly more than annoyed now. I feel bad. She has new friends, and they want to hang out with her. _I shouldn't be so selfish, and claim her all to myself... _I keep quiet, despite wanting to comfort her. Even the slightest twitch would get all the attention back to me at this point.

"Haruhi!" I'm sure this is a grand opportunity for Hana-chan to make new friends. You know she has-" Ranka is abruptly cut off, by Haruhi. She's fuming now.

"Okay! I get it." She shouts, and I squirm in the chair nervously, wondering if she's really going to turn the attention on me. And when she turns to look at me, I feel like dying.

"Guys, this is Hanaritoria Koro." Haruhi pauses momentarily, for no reason I can understand. "She's an old friend of mine. I really don't suggest getting-" With another person cut short, I am caught in the attention of all the guys. Specifically, the short one has bounced over to me.

"Hi, Hana-chan! I already told you this, but I'm Hani! Would you like to hold my Usa-chan?" The boy is just shy of shouting. I refrain from shying back, and shake my head lightly. He starts to pull a sad face, but is pushed out of my mind with a new focus point. Someone else.

I looked up at the sound a greeting, my attention now captured by bright red-haired twins.

"Hello Hanaritoria-san. I am Hikaru Hitachiin," The one on the left starts.

"-And I am Kaoru Hitachiin," the two of them stand from where they had been sitting, and lower into a dramatic bow. Oh, dear god...

"We are the Hitachin twins, at your service." Their voices rang out in perfect harmony. I don't say a word. What could I say? I'm terrified at this point. There are too many people around me at once. Looking disappointed, they sit back down, and the flamboyant blonde takes his turn.

"Lovely princess, I am Tamaki Suoh. Please to meet you," this one gets on one knee in front of me, and takes my hand. I jerk my arm back, and everything goes quiet. I can't hear anything, except my own heartbeat. Its pounding, drowning everything out. I could feel my vision going as well. Seconds passed, and I was gone. The world was black, and I slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oddly Enough_

Chapter 2

The room went silent as Hanaritoria fell back against the chair with her eyes shut. Tamaki reacted first, jumping back from the delicate girl and retreating into his depressing corner, where he cultivated mushrooms.

"Now look that you've done, idiots!" Haruhi shouted, fuming. Although she used the plural form of that word, she was mainly talking to Tamaki, who had gone and touched her. "She was obviously terrified, and you just had to go and touch her!" Haruhi didn't bother being quiet. She had the knowledge that Hanaritoria wouldn't wake up for some time, no matter what happened around her. The rest of them didn't know that, though.

"Haru-chan, don't you think you should be a bit quieter?" Hani had walked up next to Haruhi, and pulled on her uniform jacket. "Hana-chan could wake up..." Haruhi looked down at Hani, and shook her head.

"She wouldn't wake up if the place flooded, Hani. She'll be okay," She flashed a quick smile to the boy and went back to fuming at Tamaki.

"She won't wake up?" Hani questioned, though this went unnoticed by Haruhi because she was entirely focused on being mad at Tamaki. So this was Kyoya's moment to shine; he'd done all necessary research on this friend of Haruhi's.

"She has a severe anxiety condition," Kyoya started. "in which when too overwhelmed, she loses consciousness and is unable to be woken for quite a few hours." He pushed up his glasses, creating a glare in the lenses. "I'm not at liberty to say much else." The group had gone quiet, listening to him. And now they all wore this disbelieving look, since it was rarely above Kyoya to give them more information.

Haruhi managed to break from that stupor the fastest. "Uh, thanks, Kyoya-senpai," She said. Haruhi stepped around the table, and went to go and stand by her friend. "Dad, can you bring her up to my room?"

Ranka shook his head. "You know how fragile I am, Haruhi. Why don't you ask one of the boys?" Haruhi shot him a glare, and then turned to the Host Club. She didn't want to, but poor Hanaritoria couldn't stay out here like this.

"Mori-senpai, could you please help me bring her up to my room? I can't carry her, and she can't stay here..." Her reasoning wasn't needed, as Mori stepped up to do it as soon as she asked him to. He wouldn't bother questioning why she trusted him to do it above everyone else in the room. He was the least likely to mess something up. "Thank you!" She beamed, as he picked the fragile girl up from the chair. He was surprised by her lack of weight, but disregarded it. Haruhi then led him to her room, where he lay her down on a simple commoner's bed.

Back down in the living room, nobody had taken the chance to speak while Haruhi and Mori had been away. Hani was infatuated with the treats that Haruhi had made, and the rest were to interested in Haruhi's friend to worry about talking to each other.

"Okay, guys. You've had your fun, now would you please leave?" Haruhi asked. She hadn't sat down when entering the living room again. She honestly wanted to wait for Hanaritoria to take up, but she had the Host Club to deal with.

"Why? We just wanted to-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya.

"Haruhi is right. We shouldn't overstay our welcome. It was good to see you, Ranka-san." Kyoya ushered the boys out, not leaving any room for argument. Haruhi glanced wearily at Kyoya. She knew that she'd end up owing him for this, and she'd rather know now what her debt would be instead of later. But Kyoya didn't even send so much as a glance at her, and she was forced to wait for that outcome.

Haruhi now turned to her father, and spoke quietly. "Dad... Why did you do that? You know Hana-chan doesn't do well with new people..."

"I figured if it were them, she wouldn't have a problem! I'm so sorry dear Haruhi... I didn't expect that idiot, Tamaki, to get so close to her," Ranka then got this demonic look in his eyes. "Oh, that boy is going to pay for hurting my dear Hana-chan..." Haruhi had to sweatdrop at this.

"Dad. There's no need to do that, I'll talk to him and the others at school on Monday. But, I'm forbidding them from intruding on me and Hana anymore. And you're not to let them in when Hana is here, okay?"

Ranka discreetly held a hand behind his back and nodded. "Of course, Haruhi. I worry about my Hana-chan too!" Haruhi smiled at her father, not knowing that his fingers were crossed.

* * *

I open my eyes, and the first thing I notice is the wall color.

_My walls aren't white..._ I think, and I blink a few times. The rest of the room falls into focus, and I realize that I'm over at Haruhi's place. And I continue to remember, I recall Haruhi's friends attempting to introduce themselves to me. I swallow hard, fighting back the fear that I had last felt. They couldn't be here anymore, it had to have been several hours since I passed out.

_What time is it?_ I ask myself, and glance over to the window. It's too light out to be the evening, so I assume that I just slept over. I sit up on the bed, and look for Haruhi. Next to her bed, where I now sit, is a cot. The blankets are all messed up, and I figure she went into the kitchen to make breakfast, anticipating my waking up. I slip out of the bed, give a grossed-out look as I remember that I had nothing to change into, and stumble my way out to the kitchen.

"Hana-chan! What do I tell you all the time? Be careful when you wake up, you're going to hurt yourself one day!" Haruhi scolds me. I smile sheepishly, and utter an apology.

"But I really have no other choice when you're never by my side, Haru-chan. I get worried," I join her side, and peek at what she's doing. "Pancakes? You remembered how much I love western food!" I giggle a bit, and hug her shoulders. She shrugs me off, laughing.

"Go sit down at the table, Hana-chan. I'll bring food out in a few minutes." I gladly oblige, and take a seat at their table. Just as I sit down, something starts ringing. A few seconds later, I realize that it's my phone – And I should answer it.

"Hello?" I answer, flipping the phone open.

"Hanaritoria! You were supposed to come home last night! Where the hell are you?" I flinch from the volume of my mother's voice.

"I am at a friend's house, Mom... I didn't mean to stay out. Her friends came over and I..." I didn't finish my sentence. I shouldn't have to.

"Oh, whatever. Just get home, you insolent child!" The line goes dead, and I fight back the tears that threaten to spill.

_I've disappointed her once again... What am I supposed to do? _I go to the contacts on my phone, and call my driver. I tell him to come and pick me up at Haruhi's. I trust him not to tell Mom where I am. If she knew... Haruhi and Ranka, I'd never be able to see them again.

When Haruhi comes back out with two plates of pancakes, I snap my phone shut and shove it back into its place in my dress.

"Who was that?" She asks, setting my plate down.

"Nobody. I was just checking the time, Haru-chan."

She gives me a funny look, but accepts the answer anyway. We dig down to eat, and before I know it the limo is here. Gregori rings the doorbell, and I get up.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. But I have to leave early. I'll be back over on Tuesday, alright? I'll just come over after school," I rush out after giving her a smile. Pulling my heels on at the door, I step outside and head to the limo. Mom will be furious when I get home, and there isn't a point in putting it off.

When Gregori shuts the door behind me, the tears roll from my eyes. I embarrassed myself yesterday, and now I have the wrath of my mother to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oddly Enough_

Chapter 3

_Tuesday. It's Tuesday... I have to wait just a few more hours... _I remind myself, as I sit behind the grand piano. I don't play, for first I do not know how to and second I have to try my hardest to stay hidden.

_It's only a few more hours._ I pull out my cell phone, to check the time again. 14:36 the screen reads. I sigh, and put the phone back into its pocket.

"Hanaritoria-sama!" I hear, and I whip my head around to look at where the voice came from. I don't relax, even after seeing that it's just a maid.

"Yes?" I say, hesitantly. She could be bearing any sort of news, and I hope to dear god that my mother doesn't want to see me again. Hadn't she had enough already?

"Yotari-sama left a little while ago," She says, and bows. "If you wish to leave and visit your friend, you may do so now." I finally relax, and let a grin cover my face.

"Let me go get dressed, and we can head out immediately."

* * *

The car ride is mostly silent. Grelod still seems to afraid to talk to me, and I like it that way. She's employed by my mother, not myself. She has no reason to fraternize with me, except when I require something of her.

I know the ride is long, so I try to distract myself with the passing scenery and my thoughts. I go over what I'm going to do as soon as I get to the school. I glance down at my wrist, where I've put on my snake watch. I flip open the head and glance at the arrows.

_Good._ It's what Haruhi has explained is "club hours". I assume that I'll be able to find her easily this way.

_Now if only I knew what room she's in..._ I don't care about what club, only as to where I can find her. I sneak a glance at Grelod as I start to recognize the streets. We're nearing the school grounds. I clear my throat, and prepare to speak to her.

"G-Grelod... Would you mind accompanying me into the building?" I ask. There's a silence before she answers.

"Yes, Hanaritoria-sama." She bows as best she can while sitting down, and hurries to focus elsewhere. I sigh, and look out the window again.

Next thing I know, the car is pulling to a stop. My heart does the same, skipping a beat. It somehow hadn't dawned on my over the last fifteen minutes that visiting Haruhi at this time would not only make me walk among people, but see her friends again. If they are in the same club, that is.

I hesitate for too long, and Grelod notices. I know this, because she places a hand on my arm. I give her a shaky smile, and brush her hand off. I can do this. It's for Haruhi.

The driver opens the door, and Grelod steps out first. From inside the car, I can see her step aside, waiting for me to get out. I pull myself from the seat, and step out into the sunlight. I let my vision adjust against the shaded lenses I've had on for a while, and open my parasol only after a moment. I take a deep breath, and step forward. Grelod keeps her pace behind me.

_All I have to do is keep my eyes forward, and pretend the students don't exist... _I coax myself to walk farther. Only now do I truly realize that I know nothing of the building. The fear starts to grab at me, but I have to keep it away. I look around, noticing the many eyes on me. For it being club time, there sure are a lot of students just milling about... The fear inches up further, now that I know just how many people are here to watch me fail.

I stop short, and turn to Grelod. She has to do what I tell her to.

"Grelod, ask someone to escort us to Fujioka Haruhi. Please, don't mention my name." She bows, and heads off to the nearest student. I know I am alone among these students now, and I know I just have to grin and bear it. I bring the parasol lower to my head, and focus intently on the lace pattern that creates the shield between me and the sun.

Before I know it, she's back with a brunette in the yellow school uniform. I think it distasteful, simply for the lack of frills and elegance. It's simply a poofy yellow slip.

"Are you looking for Fujioka-kun?" I notice the strange honorific, but I don't want to inquire. Too much talking. So I nod, hoping I don't shake too much.

"He's with the Host Club right now, in the third music room. Are you here to visit him from another school? I'm not sure non-students are supposed to be let on grounds... But you look innocent enough! Come on, I'll show you where he is!" I'm shocked by the gender identity she gives Haruhi. Haruhi, a boy? What ridiculousness is this? The girl starts off towards the school, and I follow without a word. I still don't find a good enough reason to ask why in the world she would think that Haruhi is a boy.

It takes forever to get to this "host club"And when we do, I'm not amused. This girl must be making fun of me. A third music room, being used for a club that sounds like it has nothing to do with music? I doubt it. Yet, as she opens the door and a storm of petals follows the motion of the french doors, I'm proven wrong. This is certainly no music club.

"Welcome, ladies." The blonde says, holding his hand out to the brunette. I remember him, from the other day at Haruhi's. I can't bring his name to mind, though. Yet, when he faces me, he has no trouble with mine.

"Oh, Koro-san! Have you come to visit our Host Club?" The brunette seems surprised that blondie knows who I am already. I step out as he offers his hand to me, fighting back tears. I recall that I embarrassed myself in front of him the other day, and I don't wish to look at him any longer. I try to step back again, but the blonde has his grip on my hand now. He pulls me through the doors rather ungracefully, and sets me up in the middle of the room. Where everyone can see me.

"Ladies and Hosts!" He exclaims, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. I swallow hard, and close my eyes._ If I can't see them, they can't see me._

"I present to you our honored guest today, Koro Hanaritoria! Please, treat her kindly and maker her feel at home!" His announcement makes me want to die. I've only come here to see Haruhi and explain to her that I don't know if I'll be able to hang out much, but now I'm stuck in this position! I want to scream and cry, but instead I just lower my head and keep my eyes shut.

All of a sudden, two extra bodies are near me. And by near me, I mean attached to my arms. I snap my eyes open in alarm, and whip my head each way to see who's there. It's the twins, whom I only remember the beginning of their last name. Hita-something or other. I don't like the look in their eyes.

"Oh, Koro-san," the one on my left starts, in a voice that is coated in fake sweetness. "How nice it is to see you around!" the one to my left finishes the sentence. I only get more anxious to leave as my visit continues. Why hasn't Haruhi come to my rescue yet?

"But your accessories are so drab!" One exclaims. I don't bother identifying which one it is. They may as well be the same person, split on either sides of me for optimum audience. "What's with the sunglasses and umbrella inside?" I choke on my breath. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping with all of my being they don't take my protection away. They wouldn't do something so horrible, would they?

"Oi! Hikaru, Kaoru! Quit bullying her!" Haruhi's voice grabs my attention, and I try to step forward. I've opened my eyes, and search desperately for the familiar sight. But, by the time I've found her and she's gotten close enough to me, it's too late for anything to be done. The wretched twins have stolen my glasses and parasol, and I'm at a loss to the world. My vision comes and goes, trying to grasp the fact that there's more light and no lenses to help my vision. I blink furiously, trying to keep the tears and light from my eyes, trying so desperately not to cry, to be able to see, to not get a headache.

Haruhi envelopes me into a hug, and I keep my head buried in her chest. I'm not crying, thank god. That would be too much. Not that this whole visit hasn't been so far, but.

"You two! How dare you treat Hanaritoria that way!" Haruhi bursts out, turning us so that she can face the twins. All I can hear is her. The rest of the room is buzzing with excitement at the spectacle, and I can just imagine the yellow marshmallows staring at the spectacle, and giggling and gossiping. I press myself harder into Haruhi, and she pats my back. I don't make a sound, in fear that I'll start to cry once I do.

"Haruhi! We haven't done anything~" The twins whined.

"Oh, really? Then explain why Koro-chan is so upset! You messed with her things, you idiots! You have no idea if those are special to her or not!" She is fuming. I imagine myself with a cheeky grin, proud that Haruhi isn't exposing that I need them.

"Oh, Haruhi. They're just accessories! She could do so much better!" I feel Haruhi suck in a calming breath.

"That isn't the point here. Just apologize to Koro-chan, and return her glasses and parasol, would you?" I hear a few grumbles, nothing interpretable, before I'm being poked in the back and Haruhi is gently pulling me away from her chest. I blink away the tears that had tried to form, and turn to face the evil standing in my way. My sunglasses and parasol are shoved back into my hands, and I hear what vaguely sounds as two fleeting apologies. I let it go, not wanting to confront the problem.

Someone catches the attention of the girls soon after, telling them that club activities have ended for the day. It's the black-haired one, with the glasses. I don't even remember having been introduced to him. I don't bother, though. I turn back to Haruhi.

"Haruhi... I came by to tell you..." I stop myself there, and look around nervously. "Can we go somewhere else? Please?" Haruhi smiles at me, and nods.

"Sure. We can go to the back, but it'll have to be quick," Haruhi takes a hold of my arm, and guides me towards a door that I wouldn't have noticed in a million years. It leads to a room that has stalls set up, sort of like a dressing room. When she closes the door behind her, I can just about feel the pressure of the clubroom disappear. It's just me and her, now.

"I, ah, came to tell you that I won't be able to come over for a while..."


End file.
